Sunny's Student Decriptions
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: Sunny explains all the people at Diablo Canyon High (aka characters on my Teen Rocket Power fics) in her own way. You should read this before you read any of my other fics.


Sunny's Student Descriptions  
  
For all you new folk who are new to Diablo Canyon High, I have conveniently made a list of people who can be good friends for you, and the certain people to avoid. I also have the do's and don't's. I don't have everyone listed from school, but hey, you need to learn how to meet people for yourself! This is only for help, and it's OPINIONATED, so some things may be fact, and some may be fib. But 90% of it is true. I have the people listed in alphabetical order, so they will be easier to read. Pay close attention to every bit a piece, and once again, SOME OF THIS COULD BE RUMORS! I don't know. The only thing that doesn't lie is the "Fact or Fib" section.   
  
Jaclyn May Benburgh  
  
She's Rob's (Robert "Rob" James Kinderwelt, if you want to look ahead) new girlfriend and she's quiet and really mysterious. No one knows much about her, except for Rob, I guess. No one has ever seen any sign of her parents. I don't think many people have even heard her talk either, if any at all. I don't know her very well, but if she goes out with Rob, she's got to be very, unique.   
  
Hometown: Aurskog, Norway  
  
Age: 17  
  
Do's & Don't's: I don't know much about her, but maybe, if you're lucky, she'll talk to you.   
Fact or Fib? Some say she chopped up her parents and sold their meat and flesh to carnivorous cannibals. Fact or Fib? Honestly, the polls say: Fib. I don't think even someone who goes with Rob would chop up their parents, but you never know.  
Friend or Foe? I wouldn't say either. She's not exactly conceited or friendly. Like I said earlier, you're going to have to find that one out on your own.  
Status: Shy and kind of scary.  
  
Mallory Joy Daileigh  
  
She's Sam's (Samuel Dullard) girlfriend and she's really smart. She makes straight A's and has a perfect GPA. Nerd? Well, sort of, but she's really sweet, and she's also a good friend of mine. She's a little shy, but once you get to know her, she will talk to you.  
  
Hometown: Bellevue, Nebraska  
  
Age: 16  
  
Do's & Don't's: Don't pick on her glasses. She's really sensitive about that. Do say this to her: "Gosh, I wish I was as smart as you." It makes her (and anyone else!) happy.  
  
Fact or Fib? Her natural hair color is blonde. Truthfully: Fact! Her hair color was blonde when she was a kid, but it turned brown as she got older.   
  
Friend or Foe? Definitely a friend!   
  
Status: Smart and Sweet!  
  
Samuel "Sammy" Dullard  
  
He's Mallory's boyfriend, and he is also very smart and makes straight As. I swear, if they didn't go out, I would say they were twins! Their personality and GPA is the same.  
  
Hometown: Hutchinson, Kansas  
  
Age: 17  
  
Do's & Don't's: Don't call him "tiny" or "little man." Do ask him for help with your homework.   
  
Fact or Fib? Does he wear Schmoopy Woopy Bear Pj's? That would be a: Fib! He might have when he was younger, but there's no conformation on that yet.  
  
Friend or Foe? Friend, for sure!  
  
Status: Sweet, smart dude!  
  
Robert "Rob" James Kinderwelt:  
  
A total creep and loser! That guy is bad news. He's a drunk, and he's violent. Steer clear of him.  
  
Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona  
  
Age: 17  
  
Do's & Don't's: Don't hang out with him. Don't go around him. Don't look at him. Do stay away from him.  
  
Fact or Fib? Is he a total loser? FACT, FACT, FACT!   
  
Friend or Foe? No question: FOE!  
  
Status: Creep, drunk, loser.  
  
Hope Charity Lewis  
  
A total fake, and prep wannabe! She has a major crush on MY BOYFRIEND!!! Who is Otto Rocket, by the way. She's a cheap prep knock off. She hangs out with the preps, thinking she is one of them, but she is sadly mistaken. And what about the name? She has hope in charity. She'll need some charity when I get through with her...  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hometown: Jacksonville, Florida  
  
Do's & Don't's: Don't call her a dork (it "upsets" her fragile social stance). Do call her a dork (because that's what she is, underneath all the FAKE UP!)  
  
Fact or Fib? She is Hunter Richfort's ex-girlfriend. Fact, but he doesn't like to talk about it, and funny, neither does she.  
  
Friend or Foe? Foe! She's a fake looney!  
  
Status: Wannabe prep.  
Savannah "Sunny" Alexis Morgan (Me!)  
  
I am Otto Rocket's girlfriend, and I am nice, I guess. I'm not very good at judging myself. I'm very messy, unorganized, and I'm not shy, at all. I have brown hair, but I think I was born with a blonde's brain. I have no common sense.  
  
Hometown: Myrtle Beach, South Carolina  
  
Age: 16  
  
Do's & Don't's: Don't call me stupid, because I already had enough truth for one day. Do stay away from my boyfriend, unless you're a guy, then I don't care.  
  
Fact or Fib? Did I make out with my boyfriend at a football game under the bleachers? NO! I don't do that, well not in public anyway, hee he! (I think that stupid Hope Lewis started that rumor.)  
  
Friend or Foe? Friend, unless you're a preppie cheerleader type.  
  
Status: Normal.  
  
Serenity "Serena" Love Morris  
  
The biggest prep in school, and captain of the cheer squad. She's snobby, conceited, and she's a suck up. She goes out with one of the twins, Jackson Smith. She has a crush on my boyfriend's sister's boyfriend, Hunter Richfort. She likes him because of his good looks, but mostly she wants him for his money. His parents are rich, therefore he is too, but he is a really nice guy.   
  
Hometown: San Diego, California  
  
Age: 16  
  
Do's Don't's: Don't call her a tart, cocotte, harlot, or in simple terms: a hoochie mama. Do tell her she is a prep. (Because I said so, ha ha ha!) Don't call her a butt-head (she got that nickname when she fell off of the bleacher and her face landed right behind the principal's butt) or she might throw a pom-pom at you.  
  
Fact or Fib? Did she kiss another guy (guy unknown) when she was going out with Jackson Smith for the third time this year? Fact: rumor has been confirmed, but no one knows who the mystery guy was.  
  
Friend or Foe? Foe, unless you're the preppie cheerleader type.  
  
Stats: Preppie cheerleader, who's a suck up.  
Hunter Blake Richfort  
  
He's filthy rich, but you would never know it if you saw him. I mean he looks rich, but he doesn't ac rich. He goes out with Reggie Rocket, my boyfriend's sister.   
  
Hometown: Tucson, Arizona  
  
Age: 18  
  
Do's Don't's: Don't talk about his parents. He gets what ever he wants, but his parents don't spend much time with him. Do tell him he has cool hair.  
  
Fact or Fib? Are his parent's crooks in a big business? The fact is: no one knows. I don't even know how someone can end up with that much money. Maybe a family member died and left them a wad of dough.  
  
Friend or Foe? A friend.  
  
Status: Cool.  
  
Otto Rocket  
  
My boyfriend, and total hottie! He's really super sweet. Beautiful green eyes, nice tan, good build. Can you say sexy? Okay, I'll shut up.  
  
Hometown: Ocean Shores, California  
  
Age: 17  
  
Do's & Don't's: Don't call him a loser. Do stay away from him if you are female!  
  
Fact or Fib? He cheated on me with Hope Lewis. FIB! She started that rumor herself, that little hussy!  
  
Friend or Foe? He can be a friend to you if you are a guy, but if you're a girl, stay awaaaaaay!!!  
  
Status: Cool and everything in the description paragraph.  
  
Regina Rocket  
  
She is Otto's sister, and she is pretty cool. She doesn't go to Diablo Canyon High anymore, she graduated last year. She writes her own magazine, and she's pretty rad at extreme sports too. She has girl power and lets other girls know they have the power to be just as good at something, or even better, than a guy.  
  
Hometown: Ocean Shores, California  
  
Age: 18  
  
Do's & Don't's: Don't ever tell her a guy can do something better than she can. Do read her magazine.  
  
Fact or Fib? She hates her brother. Fib: It's true she might get really mad at him sometimes, but she doesn't hate him.   
  
Friend or Foe? Friend, definitely.  
  
Status: Cool.  
  
Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez  
  
Twister is Isis Starchild's boyfriend, and he's really funny. He's a huge class clown, and he is kinda on the slow side, but he is really sweet.   
Hometown: Los Angeles, California  
  
Age: 17  
  
Do's & Don't's: Don't call him Maurice.   
  
Fact or Fib? He sleeps with a bed-liner. Fib, he might have when he was little, but he doesn't now.  
  
Jackson Charles Smith  
  
He's a prep who has a twin brother, and he is Serena's boyfriend, if that tells you anything at all.   
  
Hometown: Portsmouth, Massachusetts  
Age: 17  
  
Do's & Don't's: Don't touch his hair. Don't get him mixed up with his brother. Do compliment him on his looks.   
  
Fact or Fib? There's nothing really to know.   
  
Friend or Foe? Foe, unless you're a prep.  
  
Joshua Charles Smith  
  
He's Jackson's twin brother, why they have the same middle name, I don't know. He is also Harmony Trueman's boyfriend, who is Serena's best friend. How ironic.  
  
Hometown: Portsmouth, Massachusettes  
Age: 17  
  
Do's & Don't's: Same as his brother.  
  
Fact or Fib? Like his brother, nothing to know.   
  
Friend or Foe? Foe, unless you're a prep. (Again!)  
  
Isis Katherine Starchild  
  
Isis is really cool, and also my best friend. She goes with Twister Rodriguez too. She works at the local animal shelter, always helping animals find a good home, and helping people find the right kind of animal.   
  
Hometown: Anchorage, Alaska  
Age: 16  
  
Do's & Don't's: Don't tell her that her boyfriend is an air head. Do adopt an animal from the shelter.  
  
Fact or Fib? She used to go with Hunter Richfort. Fib, for sure! She's had other boyfriends in the past, but she's never went with Hunter, he's too old.  
  
Friend or Foe? Definitely a friend!  
  
Harmony Loraine Trueman  
  
She's Serena's best friend. She's a total drama queen, ironically, just like Serena. (The only thing more pathetic than being Serena, is wanting to be like Serena!)  
  
Hometown: Beverly Hills, California  
  
Age: 16  
  
Do's & Don't's: Don't say she's a "Serena Wannabe." Do stay away from Serena, she doesn't want anyone to "steal" her bestfriend.  
  
Fact or Fib? She likes Twister Rodriguez. Well, as an opinion poll, it's fib. But as my personal opinion, I think she likes him. Well, she'd better stay away from him or Isis will kick her butt!  
  
Friend or Foe? Foe.  
  
Bethany Lee Wellington  
  
Bethany is quiet, and even more of an enigma than Jaclyn. We know less about her than Jaclyn.   
  
Hometown: No one knows.  
  
Age: Maybe 16.  
  
Do's & Don't's: N/A  
  
Fact or Fib? N/A  
  
Friend or Foe? N/A 


End file.
